Un amor congelado
by CherryPieGirl
Summary: Astrid tiene nuevos poderes y no sabe como controlarlo, nuevas situaciones se avecinan empeorando la situación de Astrid, sin embargo habrá algo que la reconforte Hiccup, nuevas parejas y nuevas aventuras, pasen y leean
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno aquí estamos otra vez con la secuela de Heather, esta vez veremos a Astrid con los poderes de Elsa, Heather como su amiga y la única que sabe de los poderes de Astrid y con un nuevo lió que hará que Astrid pierda el control de sus poderes.**

**Pasen y lean espero que les guste**

**ADVERTENCIA:Sin no han leído Heather les recomiendo que lo hagan, ya que varias cosas se explican ahi**

**How to train your dragon y Frozen no me pertenecen, solo me divierto escribiendo sobre ellos.**

* * *

Astrid estaba contenta por haberse reconciliado con Hiccup y por haber arreglado las cosas con Heather, sin embargo estaba un tanto preocupada por sus nuevos poderes y le que podrían causar, pero mientras estuviera tranquila no pasaría nada, y ahora que todo estaba resuelto nada podría salir mal…

Todos disfrutaron de la fiesta, Hiccup y Astrid bailaron juntos toda la noche, Snotlout (Patán) coqueteaba con Heather a mas no poder, Ruff y Tuff (Brutacio y Brutilda) se peleaban como siempre, Tuff (Brutacio) también coqueteaba con Heather, sin embargo él estaba teniendo más oportunidad, ya que Heather le estaba haciendo caso, todo muy normal, aceptó por una cosa: Fishlegs (Patapez) coqueteaba con Ruffnut (Brutilda)!

Tanto como Heather y Astrid se habían dado cuenta y querían ayudar al pobre Fishlegs (Patapez) a poder acercarse a Ruff (Brutilda), así que fueron con el

-Así que, te gusta Ruff (Brutilda)- Dijo Heather viendo a Fishlegs (Patapez) muy seriamente

-¿Desde cuándo?- Dijo Astrid un tanto divertida por la situación de su amigo

-¿Qué?, ¿No sé de qué me están hablando chicas?- Mintió Fishlegs (Patapez) sonrojado

-Vamos Fishlegs (Patapez) sé que te gusta, no has de dejado de acercarte a ella en todo el baile- Dijo Astrid tratando de sacarle algo de información

-En…serio As... Astrid no…. se…. De… que… hablas- Dijo Fishlegs (Patapez) tartamudeando demasiado, y poniéndose tan rojo como un tomate

Ambas chicas lo miraron fijamente con mirada seria, Fishlegs (Patapez) se negaba a decirles algo, sin embargo no pudo resistirse ante las miradas tan penetrantes de ambas chicas.

-BIEN! lo admito, me gusta mucho, pero ella no me hace caso, ni por qué Tuff (Brutacio) este con Heather, ella se niega a hacerme caso!- Dijo Fishlegs (Patapez) muy alterado

Heather se sonrojo mucho por el comentario de Tuff (Brutacio) que Fishlegs (Patapez) había hecho, sin embargo lo pudo disimular.

-Tranquilo, nosotras te ayudaremos, Astrid es amiga de Ruff (Brutilda), ella hará que se dé cuenta de que te gusta sin decirle nada, ¿no es así Astrid?-Dijo Heather muy convencida

-Si, por supuesto, no le diré nada, y te ayudare-Dijo Astrid

-Gracias chicas- Dijo Fishlegs (Patapez) y se fue con Snotlout (Patán) a platicar un rato, ya que estaba muy nervioso con las chicas

Cuando se quedaron solas, Astrid y Heather platicaron sobre el tema de Fishlegs (Patapez), pero Astrid estaba más preocupada por otra cosa:

-Heather, en cuanto a mis poderes, ¿Qué hare?-Pregunto Astrid un poco preocupada

-Querrás decir que haremos, ni lo sé, debes practicar y supongo con el tiempo los controlaras-dijo Heather

-Supongo que si-

-¿No le has dicho a Hiccup?-

-Por supuesto que no-

En eso llego Hiccup, y se llevó a Astrid, Heather se puso un dedo en la boca, señalando que no dijera nada.

-Me alegra que ahora sean amigas-Dijo Hiccup muy feliz

-A mí también, supongo que así debía de ser desde un principio-Dijo Astrid

-Supongo que sí, y por cierto ¿Cómo es que te recuperaste y a donde te llevaron?-Pregunto Hiccup muy interesado

En ese momento a Astrid se le cayó el alma a los pies, no sabía qué hacer, nunca pensó que Hiccup le preguntara eso, sin embargo ahora tenía que inventar algo, creíble y pronto.

-Yo, bueno, Gothi me llevo a un lugar antiguo, en verdad no recuerdo muy bien, estaba muy mal, no sé ni a donde me llevo- Astrid estaba muy preocupada

-Bien lo entiendo, después hablare con Gothi o con Heather-Dijo Hiccup un poco preocupado

-Debería ir a dormir- Dijo Astrid- Hoy ha sido un día duro.

-Sí, creo que yo igual.

Hiccup llevo a Astrid a casa y después de despedirse con un beso él se fue a la suya.

Al día siguiente Astrid despertó muy tranquila, pero no sabía dónde estaba, ya que todo estaba congelado, al ver bien el lugar supo que era su cuarto, ella lo había congelado, estaba tan alterada que no sabía qué hacer, sin embargo mientras más se alteraba, mas congelaba la habitación.

"Cálmate, cálmate, lo estas empeorando, solo tranquilízate" se dijo a sí misma y se tranquilizó, sin embargo eso cambio cuando toco la puerta del closet para sacar su ropa, ya que al tocarlo el closet se congelo más.

"Por Thor que es esto" se dijo a si misma enseñando su mano, en ese momento se percató que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Astrid, soy yo Heather.

"Heather, ella me ayudara" dicho eso salió de su cuarto, claro que congelándolo más, y fue abrir la puerta.

Cuando la puerta estuvo abierta Astrid jalo a Heather adentro.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué tanta violencia?- Pregunto Heather molesta

-Está empeorando- Dijo Astrid alterada

-¿Qué?!

Astrid condujo a Heather a su habitación, cuando esta entro se quedó sorprendida.

-¿Cómo paso esto?-Pregunto Heather alarmada

-No lo sé, paso cuando estaba dormida, sin embargo al despertar se puso peor, no puedo tocar nada sin congelarlo- Para demostrarlo Astrid toco la pared, la cual se cubrió de otra capa de hielo aún más gruesa que la que ya tenía.

-Bien, supongo que tendrás que cubrir tus manos, usa guantes completos y tendremos que cambiar tu ropa.

-¿Para qué?

-¿Qué no tienes frio?

-No

-Supongo que tú lo resistes- Dijo poniendo una mano en el brazo de Astrid- Estas helada, tenemos que taparte para que no te sientan, y no levantar sospechas

-Bien, pero en donde consigo la ropa

-Eso déjamelo a mi

Heather fue a su casa tardando una hora, a lo cual Astrid se asustó, sin embargo cuando Heather regreso se llevó una sorpresa.

-Wow!, ¿tú lo hiciste?- Pregunto Astrid muy sorprendida

-Así es, ahora póntelo

Astrid hiso caso, y pronto tenia puesto un vestido (el de Elsa) color verde, con la parte de las mangas negro, además Heather le había dado unos guantes del mismo verde del vestido, Astrid lucia preciosa, y además el vestido le ayudaría a ocultar sus poderes.

-Listo con ese vestido y los guantes nada sospechara nada, edemas en Berk siempre hace frio, ese podría ser un buen pretexto- Dijo Heather observando a Astrid

-Gracias Heather, no sé cómo agradecértelo-

-No tienes que hacerlo, ahora vamos q Hiccup debe de estarte buscando-

Ambas salieron de la casa de Astrid y fueron con Stormfly (Tormentula o Tormenta)***** la cual se emocionó mucho de ver a Astrid tan bien, Astrid alimento a su dragón y en el fueron al gran salón a comer algo.

Cuando llegaron al salón Hiccup y Stoick estaban discutiendo algo que las chicas no alcanzaron a oír, ya que cuando entraron ellos dejaron de hablar.

-Hola Astrid….WOW!- Dijo Hiccup llevándose una sorpresa al ver a Astrid con esa ropa

-Te gusta- Dijo ella

-No- Dijo Hiccup sorprendiendo a Astrid- me encanta, te ves hermosa.

Astrid se sonrojo ante el comentario de su novio.

-Bueno, mejor los dejo, Astrid nos vemos luego, si pasa algo solo llámame- Heather salió del gran salón directo a casa de Tuffnut (Brutacio)

-¿Quieres ir a pasear?- Pregunto Hiccup

-Claro.

Ambos salieron del gran salón después de comer, tomaron a sus dragones e Hiccup condujo a Astrid a un lugar en medio del bosque.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Ya veras, este lugar es muy especial, seguro que en cualquier momento te darás una idea de adónde vamos.

Y así fue, con forme fueron avanzando Astrid supo a donde se dirigían, iban justo al lugar en donde ella beso a Hiccup en la mejilla la primera vez, iban al lugar donde Astrid se enamoró de Hiccup gracias a Toothless (Chimuelo), iban justo al prado donde Hiccup y Toothless (Chimuelo) se conocieron.

Cuando llegaron ambos bajaron de sus dragones y los dejaron jugando cerca del lago, Hiccup fue junto a Astrid y el tomo de las manos, las cuales estaban cubiertas por los guantes.

-Astrid, hemos estado 5 años juntos y todo este tiempo ha sido fantástico estar a tu lado, el día en que te perdí sentí un gran dolor indescriptible, y ese día supe que no quiero volver a perderte, y que no quiero pasar ningún día sin, he hablado con mi padre y él está pensando en retirarse y dejarme a mí como líder de Berk, pero todo gran líder necesita a una persona especial que siempre este a su lado, que lo ayude en los peores casos, así como tú has estado con migo estos 5 años, así que he tomado una decisión y..- Dijo Hiccup arrodillándose ante Astrid, saco una pequeña caja, la cual al abrirla dejo mostrando un anillo precioso echo por él, con un zafiro azul incrustado- Astrid Hofferson, quisiera tener el honor de que tú seas esa persona especial que este con migo siempre, ¿te quieres casar con migo?

Astrid estaba totalmente pasmada, jamás se habría imaginado que el día que tanto anhelaba se hiciera realidad tan pronto, no podía moverse, no podía ni siquiera pensar, aunque sinceramente no era necesario, pues desde el día en que Astrid había aceptado sus sentimientos por Hiccup, ella supo que diría en este preciso momento, una simple palabra, "si"

* * *

***Pequeña explicación, antes el nombre en español de Stormfly era Tormentula, en la nueva película se lo han cambiado por Tormenta, es casi lo mismo pero bueno, era solo para quien tuviera duda.**

**Espero que les aya gustado, y si soy tan mala para dejarlo así y no poner mas, ahora tendrán que esperar.**

**Nos leemos pronto **


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA! Cuanto tiempo. lo se, lo se, deberia de haber actualizado esto desde hace uff, sin embargo tengo muy buenos motivos para tardarme tanto:**

**1° Para quienes son de México seguro que ustedes saben que hubo unos fo** exámenes finales que abarcaban desde el 1° bimestre hasta el ultimo, lo cual significo no parar de estudiar**

**2° No tenia Internet, no se porque pero el módem fallo y todo este tiempo no tuve ****Internet**

**Sin embargo aquí estoy y prometo subir los capítulos lo mas rápido posible así que aquí les dejo este capitulo, que espero con esto me perdonen por la tardanza.**

**Por cierto el vestido es el de la coronación, creo que se me olvidado mencionar ese pequeño detalle.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews y si e pensado en ser escritora DawnDark :3**

* * *

Hiccup y Astrid estaban muy emocionados, no había pasado ni una semana de que Hiccup le pidiera matrimonio a Astrid y toda la aldea estaba preparando su boda, cuando Stoick se enteró de todo, este pareció enloquecer, pues había esperado esto por años, el día en que su hijo se casara y sobre todo el día en que se casara con Astrid, a Stoick le caía muy bien Astrid, e incluso de pequeños el algún día había dicho que Hiccup y Astrid terminarían juntos, y así es.

Cuando Heather se enteró no lo podía creer, y aunque estaba muy emocionada por sus dos mejores amigos, no podía evitar sentirse un poco triste, ya que aún sentía algo por Hiccup, aunque ya no fuera tan fuerte ese sentimiento como antes, aun le dolía.

Todo estaba perfecto y Astrid ni siquiera se había preocupado por sus poderes todo ese tiempo, ya ni siquiera se acordaba de que existían si no hubiera sido por una pequeña cosa…

La mañana del viernes todo era normal y común, sin embargo en la casa Haddock había llegado una carta, Stoick no se podía creer de quien era la carta, sin embargo sabía que eso tarde o temprano pasaría.

La carta era nada más y nada menos que de Camicazi, y su propósito era avisar de su visita a Berk:

_Querido Stoick:_

_Quiero avisarte que iré a Berk a ver a mi Hiccup, me he enterado que lo aras jefe en esta semana y quisiera estar ahí cuando eso suceda, y no sé, quizá tengas una nueva nuera._

_Con cariño Camicazi_

"No puede ser" se repetía Stoick en su cabeza "¿ahora qué?" se preguntaba una y otra vez hasta que decidió hacer algo, tomo la carta y con el menor ruido posible salió de su casa directo a la residencia Hofferson.

Cuando llego, encontró a Astrid alimentando a su dragón, y aprovecho para hablar con ella

-Astrid, necesitamos hablar- Dijo Stoick

-¿Qué pasa Stoick?-

-Ha llegado una carta, y creo que te interesara leerla-

Astrid tomo la carta y la leyó, no podía creer lo que decía, era imposible que tan cerca de que su vida estuviera mejor, ahora llegaba Camicazi a arruinar las cosas, en ese momento empezó a sentir tristeza, pero a la vez enojo, y si no fuera por la nueva ropa que traía, quizá hubiera congelado la carta, o peor, a Stoick.

-Esto no puede ser- Dijo Astrid muy alterada

-Lo sé pero calma, hay que hablar con Hiccup, y explicarle tu situación, él tiene que entender y elegirte a ti-

-Eso espero-

-Yo creo que lo que paso con Heather fue suficiente, como para que lo haga otra vez-

-Tienes razón, vamos-

Ambos fueron a casa de Stoick y encontraron a Hiccup en la sala.

-Hijo tenemos que hablar- Stoick lo dijo de una forma tan seria que Hiccup no pudo evitar asustarse

-¿Qué pasa papá?-

-Hijo esta mañana llego esta carta, creo que deberías leerla, y hablar con Astrid-Stoick salió después de decir eso

Hiccup leyó la carta y no pudo evitar emocionarse, su mejor amiga regresaba a Berk, sin embargo el modo en que Camicazi se dirigía a él le asustaba, y entendió porque Astrid y su padre estaban tan preocupados, Camicazi quería algo más que una buena amistad, sin embargo eso ya se lo había dado a Astrid, y no podía, ni quería cambiarlo, estaba a un mes de su bod días de que su padre lo hiciera jefe, no podía abandonar a Astrid, y no lo aria.

-Astrid, no tienes por qué preocuparte, no pasara nada, yo solo tengo lugar para ti, y eso nunca cambiara.

Hiccup se acercó a Astrid, la tomo por la cintura y comenzó a besarla, Astrid le devolvió el beso, puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza de Hiccup, acercándolo más a ella, Astrid empezó a sentir una especie de calor que la reconfortaba, que hacía que se sintiera mejor, jamás había sentido algo igual, a excepción de una vez, con sus padres, cuando era pequeña, un recuerdo paso por su cabeza, la última Snoggletog que paso con sus padres antes de que murieran en una batalla contra los dragones, una pequeña lagrima salió de sus ojos, pero no era una lagrima de tristeza, si no de felicidad, ya que había pasado tanto tiempo de que no sentía algo igual, que no pudo evitar esa lagrima, hubiera querido que ese momento durara para siempre, sin embargo el aire se les agoto y tuvieron que separarse.

-Vamos al gran salón- Dijo Hiccup

Ambos fueron tomados de la mano seguidos de sus dragones, cuando llegaron Stoick estaba hablando con Spitelout (Patón, el papá de Patán)*, el cual estaba muy enojado, ya que creía que su hijo merecía ser jefe de Berk y no un debilucho como Hiccup, Spitelout (Patón) trataba de hacer a Stoick cambiar de idea y nombrar a Snotloud, sin embargo eso nunca pasaría ya que Stoick había tomado una decisión y sabía que era lo correcto y lo mejor para todos.

Stoick estaba harto de repetírselo una y otra vez a Spitelout (Patón), que Snotloud (Patán) jamás seria jefe de Berk, ya que era inmaduro, irresponsable y creía que él era la belleza universal**, una persona así nunca podría ser jefe, sin embargo Spitelout se negaba a entender.

Hiccup Y Astrid se percataron de la discusión y decidieron que lo mejor sería intervenir, porque conociéndolos si siguen así esto solo podría acabar en desastre.

-Hola papa! ya hable con Astrid y tenemos todo resuelto- Dijo Hiccup jalando a su padre a una esquina.

-Bien, entonces que pasara con Camicazi?- Pregunto Stoick

-Lo mejor será hablar con ella y explicarle lo que pasa.

-Lo mejor será alejarla de ti Hiccup- El tono en que lo dijo Astrid sonaba celoso

-Bien, bien, no hay que llegar a extremos, si no entiende lo mejor será hacer la boda lo más rápido posible.

Astrid no pudo evitar sonreír al comentario de Hiccup, ya que lo más probable su boda fuera antes de lo planeado, después de eso el día paso muy rápido, Hiccup y Astrid vieron preparativos para su boda, Stoick le enseño a Hiccup casas de jefe, en realidad a Hiccup no le gustaba nada lo de der jefe, sin embargo una gran ventaja venía con ser jefe: su boda con Astrid y solo por eso haría todo lo que su padre dijera. Astrid también tenía que ver lo del vestido de bodas el cual lo iba a hacer Heather, Astrid había insistido en que Heather lo hiciera ya que el vestido que le hizo le había encantado, y significaría mucho para ella que Heather lo hiciera, y la verdad es que a Heather le había encantado la idea de hacer el vestido de Astrid, así que acepto inmediatamente.

Heather le tomo medidas a Astrid y ella solo tuvo que estar parada, dejándose medir de un lado a otro.

-Heather, ¿te puedo decir algo?- Astrid no podía más con lo de Camicazi y tenía que consultarlo con alguien, y ya que Heather era la única que sabía de sus poderes, decidió que lo mejor sería decirle a ella.

-Claro, ¿Qué pasa?

-Esta mañana Stoick recibió una carta, era de Camicazi, una antigua amiga de Hiccup, sin embargo no creo que Camicazi vea a Hiccup solo como un amigo.

-¿Porque dices eso?

-Porque ella se lo dijo en la carta!, enserio, te juro que si intenta algo con Hiccup la congelare y después la hare trizas!

Heather no tenía que decir, ella sabía que Astrid era capaz de eso o algo peor por Hiccup, sin embargo ella si Astrid se descontrola así como esta podría poner en riesgo a muchas personas.

-Astrid tranquila, no dejes que te de un ataque de celos, recuerda que si te descontrolas tus poderes saldrán a la luz.

-Lo sé, tratare de tranquilizarme pero prométeme algo, si ella me provoca recuérdame las consecuencias.

-Está bien, lo hare.

…

Al día siguiente por la mañana, un barco llego a Berk, Astrid, Stoick y Hiccup sabían muy bien quien venía en ese barco, y a los tres les daba miedo lo que pudiera pasar; cuando el barco atraco, una chica muy parecida a Astrid con la única diferencia de su ropa y peinado, ya que Camicazi usaba un vestido rojo y su cabello estaba suelto. Cuando ella bajo del barco fue directo había Hiccup y lo abrazo, después de eso puso la cara de Hiccup entre sus manos y lo beso.

* * *

**Lo se hasta yo quiero matarme por escribir eso ultimo, sin embargo no lo haré, porque si lo hago ya no sabrán la reacción de Astrid y les digo que les va a encantar.**

***En realidad no se si el papá de Patan se llama así, si no es asi podrian decirme en los reviews como se llama, gracias**

**** Patan no es la belleza universal, esa es Astrid o en todo caso Hiccup **

**Solo una ultima pregunta ¿Ya vieron la pelicula? y si ya la vieron ¿les gusto? ¿fue lo que esperaban? (por favor nada de spoilers) **

**Bien nos leemos luego! :3 XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Por fin aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, trate de hacerlo largo e interesante, así que espero que les guste.**

_**NOTA: Para todos los que quieren que Dagur aparezca, eso es prácticamente imposible por que esta muerto, en mi Fic anterior Heather, el cual es la primera parte de este Dagur muere (lo cual es genial), así que no lo puedo meter en esto, a menos que lo resucite O.o**_

**Gracias por sus Reviews y lamento la tardanza, espero tardar mínimo una semana para subir el otro. Saludos.**

**How to Train Your Dragon y Frozen no me pertenecen, solo me divierto escribiendo sobre estas dos historias.**

* * *

Hiccup estuvo a punto de quitar a Camicazi, cuando Astrid la jalo del cabello.

-¡ALEJATE DE MI NOVIO!- Le grito Astrid.

-¿De qué me hablas?- Pregunto Camicazi un poco confundida.

-Astrid tranquilízate- Heather la tomo por los hombros y la jalo hacia atrás.

-Camicazi ¿Qué es lo que has hecho?- Dijo Hiccup un poco aturdido por el beso.

-Vamos Hiccup, admite que te gusto- Dijo Camicazi en tono seductor.

-No, no me gusto y no tienes ningún derecho de hacer eso, somos amigos y además estoy comprometido…. Con Astrid

Las palabras le llegaron a Camicazi como un golpe al pecho, no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo esperando poderse casar con Hiccup, tuviera que aparecer Astrid a arruinar todo, pero ella no se iba a rendir tan fácil.

-Así que ¿te casaras con él?- Camicazi se dirigía a Astrid.

-Si, y espero que aprendas a no tocar lo que no es tuyo.

-Ya veremos al final de quien es.

Camicazi dio unos pocos pasos para marcharse, sin embargo una fuerte oleada de viento la hizo retroceder, volvió a ver a Astrid y aunque ella no movió ni un dedo, se percató que sus ojos se tornaban más azules conforme el frio se hacía más intenso.

Heather toco el hombro de Astrid haciendo que parara con lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo; Camicazi se dio la vuelta como si nada hubiera pasado y siguió caminando, aunque estaba segura de que algo pasaba y lo iba a descubrir.

-Bien, vallamos todos al gran salón- Dijo Stoick para calmar el ambiente.

Hiccup detuvo a Astrid y dejo que los demás avanzaran.

-¿Cómo estás?- Pregunto el

-Bien, supongo pero si vuelve a tocarte te juro que….

Astrid no pudo terminar de hablar porque Hiccup comenzó a besarla, un beso que en seguida respondió.

-Tranquila solamente soy tuyo- Dijo susurrándole al oído, provocando que Astrid se sonrojara; ella se separó y le dio un golpe en el hombro- auch!

-Eso es por dejar que Camicazi te besara- Astrid le dio un beso en la mejilla- esto por todo lo demás.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo?

Astrid asintió, ambos tomaron sus dragones y se fueron a dar un pequeño vuelo.

…

Heather, los gemelos, Snotlout (Patán), Fishlegs (Patapez), estaban sentados en una mesa del gran salón, todos hablaban de la llegada de Camicazi, todos menos Fishlegs (Patapez), quien solo miraba a Ruffnut (Brutilda) mientras hablaba, después de un tiempo se marchó de la mesa, Heather se percató y fue tras él.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Heather cuando lo alcanzo.

-Es Ruff (Brutilda), no dejo de pensar en ella, pero no me atrevo a hablarle.

-Imagino cómo te sientes, pero si realmente la quieres habla con ella, no pierdas esta oportunidad, vamos será sencillo, inténtalo.

-Tratare, pero cuando la veo me congelo ante sus hermosos ojos y no tengo idea de que decir.

-Solo se tú mismo, habla sobre cosas simples, una plática normal, vamos todo saldrá bien.

-Espero que sí, aquí voy.

….

Fishlegs (Patapez) se dirigió hacia Ruff (Brutilda), estaba muy nervioso y no savia que decir, cuando llego con ella quedo pasmado.

-Ham…..Hola…. ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, supongo.

-Oye… ¿Que….quieres... bailar?

-mmm…. Supongo…. Que si

Ruff (Brutilda) y Fishlegs (Patapez) se dirigieron al centro de la pista y empezaron a bailar Romantic Flight, la cual habían puesto en honor a Hiccup y Astrid.

…..

Astrid e Hiccup fueron a la cala donde Hiccup encontró a Toothless (Chimuelo), se pasaron un buen rato nadando, mientras que sus dragones jugaban.

-Vamos Hiccup, sé que puedes dar más que eso- Dijo Astrid a Hiccup ya que por su pie no nadaba tan rápido como ella.

-Astrid! Eso no es justo- Dijo Hiccup quedando atrás.

Ambos siguieron nadando, pero como era de esperar Astrid iba más rápido que Hiccup, estaban tan despreocupados que no se dieron cuenta que la temperatura empezó a bajar hasta que Hiccup sintió helada el agua.

-Astrid, la temperatura está bajando, será mejor regresar antes de que empiece a nevar.

-Enserio, yo no siento nada….-De repente recordó que ella no sentía el frio- Digo sí, hay que irnos, hace frio…

Hiccup la miro extrañado, sin embargo salió del lago, se secó y monto a Toothless (Chimuelo), Astrid hizo lo mismo y monto a Stormfly (Tormentula) y ambos salieron de la cala, llegaron a Berk justo antes de que callera una gran tormenta de nieve; todo la aldea estaba siendo evacuada al gran salón, donde se quedarían durante toda la tormenta, Hiccup fue a ayudar a su padre y Astrid fue con Gothi para averiguar que había provocado la tormenta.

-Gothi que está pasando, no soy yo quien hace esto.

Gothi apenas escucho a Astrid, porque la tormenta rugía cada vez más fuerte.

-Eres tu Astrid, tú lo estas provocando- Dijo por medio de los dibujos que hizo con su bastón

-No, yo no soy, estaba con Hiccup, estaba tranquila, NO PUDE SER YO.

Justo cuando dijo esto la tormenta se hizo más fuerte, Heather se dio cuenta y fue con Astrid y Gothi.

-Cálmate, solo vas a empeorar la tormenta si sigues así.

Pero en vez de calmarse Astrid se enfadó consigo misma, no podía creer que esto había pasado, no se había alterado, ni había tenido motivo para hacerlo, como podía ser, en ese momento la tormenta empeoro.

Camicazi, quien estaba escondida detrás de unos arbustos que estaban justo al lado de Gothi, Heather y Astrid, así que había escuchado toda la conversación y sabía lo que estaba pasando, Astrid había provocado la tormenta.

-Todos vayan al gran salón, nos quedaremos hasta que la tormenta pare!- Grito Stoick

Heather dirigió a Astrid al gran salón y Gothi las siguió, dentro los esperaban Hiccup, los demás y Camicazi, sobre todo Camicazi.

-Astrid estas bien Dijo Hiccup preocupado

-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes.

-Toma esto- le puso un manta en los hombros.

-Gracias.

-Astrid, necesito hablar con tigo- Camicazi estaba muy divertida con la situación- A solas.

Se dirigieron a una esquina apartada del gran salón, donde nadie las escuchaba.

-¿Qué quieres Camicazi?

-Supongo que debe de ser difícil para ti, después de todo Hiccup no sabe nada, o me equivoco.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Oh, estoy segura de que sabes la tormenta… la provocaste tú.

-¿Qué?- No sabía cómo Camicazi se enteró de la tormenta, pero era obvio que sabía, y no creía que se lo pudiera ocultar- Te juro que si le dices algo a Hiccup te voy a...

-No Astrid, si tú no haces todo lo que te diga, Hiccup se enterara.

-No, no voy a hacer nada de lo que me digas.

-Como quieras, pero atente a las consecuencias.

Astrid no sabía si decirle a Hiccup o callar a Camicazi, pero sabía que si Hiccup se enteraba seria por ella y no por Camicazi, así que debía encontrar la forma de decirle a Hiccup o encontrar la forma de cerrarle la boca a Camicazi, pero sabía que eso no sería posible.

"Bien, aquí vamos" pensó para sí misma

-Hiccup, tengo… tengo que decirte algo- Astrid estaba muy nerviosa.

Camicazi interrumpió.

-Bien Astrid, dile a Hiccup tu pequeño secreto.

-¿De qué hablas? Astrid ¿Qué pasa?

-Yo…. Es solo que….

-Vamos si no se lo dices tú, le digo yo.

-Cállate Camicazi- Astrid estaba nerviosa y enojada, la tormenta empeoraba junto con ella, no sabía que hacer; las paredes del gran salón empezaron a escarcharse.

-Bien si no dices nada, no me dejas más remedio, Hiccup tu prometida es una mentirosa, ella está provocando la tormenta, tiene poderes, poderes con los que podría matar a todos, incluyéndote a ti.

-¿Qué?- Hiccup estaba sorprendido, no podía creer que Camicazi estuviera diciendo eso y menos podía creer que fuera verdad-Astrid, ¿De qué está hablando?

-Yo iba a decírtelo todo, pero no sabía cómo- Lagrimas escurrían de sus ojos- T e juro que no era mi intención ocultártelo es solo…

-Es solo que eres una mentirosa- Interrumpió Camicazi- Nos tienes atrapados aquí y no nos dejaras salir hasta desacerté de mi cierto.

-¿Qué? NO- Astrid no podía creer que Camicazi estuviera diciendo tales mentiras para apartarla de Hiccup- Yo solo no quería hacerte daño Hiccup.

-Astrid yo, no sé qué decir o que pensar.

Para ese momento todos se habían dado cuenta de la pelea y estaban atentos a lo que pasaba, sobre todo Stoick, que al igual que Hiccup, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Heather quería ayudar a Astrid pero no sabía cómo, Astrid estaba alterada, no sabía qué hacer, sabía que Camicazi no se rendiría hasta que Hiccup quisiera apartarse de ella, no quería dañar a Hiccup, no quería dañar a nadie, solo a Camicazi por meterse donde nadie le llamaba.

-Vamos Astrid, cálmate- Dijo Heather

-¿Crees que puedes venir a arruinarlo todo?, ¿Crees que por el simple hecho de que soy diferente me vas a tratar como un monstro?- Todo alrededor de Astrid estaba en una tormenta de nieve, las personas a su alrededor se estaban alejando por temor a q algo saliera mal, todos menos Hiccup que aún seguía son poder creerlo.

-Pero lo eres, mira a tu alrededor, ve lo que estas provocando, tu serás el fin de Berk.

-ESO NO ES CIERTO!

Todo el gran salón se envolvió en escarcha, la tormenta había empeorado y Astrid estaba más pálida que nunca. Todos los vikingos del gran salón se fueron contra Astrid, quien se intentó defender, sin embargo no quería hacerle daño a nadie, Hiccup solo se quedó mirando sin nada que decir o hacer, estaba destrozado, pero él sabía que Astrid no era como Camicazi decía, ella seguía siendo la misma, a pesar de todo.

Astrid cedió ante la gran multitud, Stoick sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer le dolería a su hijo en el alma, pero no tenía opción.

-Preparen la jaula de los dragones!, necesito unas esposas de metal!- Dijo mientras sujetaba a Astrid por los hombros, sin embargo ella no cedía, seguía luchando, no le dejo otro remedio que dejarla inconsciente.

-Suéltala!- Grito Hiccup, corrió a ayudar a Astrid pero su padre lo aparo.

-Es lo mejor para todos.

Dicho esto llevo a Astrid inconsciente a la jaula donde encerraban a los dragones años atrás.

…

Cuando Astrid despertó tenía la visión negra, no sabía dónde estaba, intento pararse pero no pudo ya que las esposas la obligaban a quedarse sentada; todo era confuso, no sabía que había pasado hasta que…

-No puede ser… no esto no- Astrid recordó todo lo que había pasado en el gran salón, lo que Camicazi le dijo, entonces perdió el control.

-HICCUP! Ayúdame, déjenme salir!

….

Pasaron los días y la tormenta seguía igual, Astrid había perdido la esperanza y sabía que Hiccup jamás querría ayudarla, o por lo menos eso creía.

Después de una semana las puertas de la jaula se abrieron, los ojos de Astrid tardaron un poco en acostumbrarse a la poca luz que había, pero al final reconoció la figura que estaba parada delante, era Hiccup, a su lado estaba Heather.

Nadie dijo nada, Hiccup se acercó a quitarle las esposas y Astrid lo abrazo. A Hiccup le dolía tonto como a ella, pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

-Vete- Dijo el aun abrazándola.

-¿Qué?

-Vete, mi padre sabe que no era tu intención dañar a nadie, pero los demás no, te apoyamos y solo quiero que estés a salvo, aunque eso signifique que te vallas.

-Él tiene razón y lo sabes- Heather estaba a punto de las lágrimas.

Después de pensarlo Astrid decidió que sería lo mejor.

-Tienes razón.

Ambos se separaron y el la beso, su último beso, Heather la abrazo y ella salió corriendo de ahí.

…

Casi antes de salir de Berk, Stormfly (Tormentula) la alcanzo.

-Stormfly (Tormentula)!

Stormfly (Tormentula) se le acerco con ánimos de ayudarla.

-Está bien pequeña, tú y yo contra el mundo.

Astrid monto a Stormfly (Tormentula), y desaparición en el suelo sin dejar rastro.

* * *

**Chan Chan Chan, que les pareció genial, bueno, molo.**

**En el próximo capitulo aparecerá alguien muy especial y querida por todos, no les diré quien es, pero después de pensarlo creo que seria un giro tremendo.**

**Bien, por cierto si abra boda, por si alguien se lo pregunta, pero no ahora.**

**Asi que con esto me despido, nos leemos luego (tratare de no tardar tanto).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ya se, ya se, me e tardado demasiado, pero mas vale tarde que nunca, así que aquí lo tienen.**

**Debo pedir disculpas y ni siquiera pondré pretextos, solo espero poder subir el siguiente la próxima semana y que este les guste.**

**PD: En el capitulo anterior les dije que habría alguien muy especial, y después de pensármelo me dije " y porque no", así que sip quizá mi imaginación voló demasiado pero si desarrollo bien la historia quedaría muy muy bien.**

**Sin mas les dejo es sig. cap.**

_**HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON Y FROZEN NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO SOBRE ELLOS.**_

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que Astrid se había ido, y no se podía decir que el clima hubiera mejorado, de hecho había empeorado, después de que Astrid se fuera de Berk callo en la peor tormenta de su existencia, jamás habían visto algo perecido.

Hiccup había querido ya muchas veces salir a buscar a Astrid, pero sabía que si lo hacia la vida de Astrid correría riesgo, y además a qué lugar podría llevarla donde estuviera a salvo, por eso decidió permanecer ahí hasta tener un buen plan.

Mientras que Berk se sumergía en un terrible invierno, Astrid no estaba mucho mejor, había estado volando por días con Stormfly (Tormentula), no habían descansado para nada, quería estar lo más lejos posible, sin embargo Stormfly (Tormenta) tenía que descansar.

-Está bien pequeña, puedes parar.

Stormfly (Tormentula)aterrizo y Astrid bajo de ella, pescaron un rato y luego Stormfly (Tormentula) prendió una fogata y ambas se sentaron a comer; la noche estaba acercándose, ambas muy cansadas estaban quedándose dormidas, hasta que un ruido las despertó.

-¿Quién está ahí?-Ambas se pusieron en posición de ataque.

De entre los arboles salió un enorme dragón de cuatro alas, Astrid estaba impactada, nunca había visto algo tan sorprendente, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el jinete del dragón, una misteriosa figura, con una armadura café y un casco con dos cuernos a ambos lados, el cual le tapaba la cara, su armadura estaba salpicada de pintura azul y amarillo, como complemento llevaba un bastón blanco.

-¿Quién eres?

No hubo respuesta por parte de la misteriosa figura, la cual desmonto a su dragón y se acercó a Stormfly (Tormentula), quien se dejó acariciar lo cual era extraño, ya que ella no se dejaba tocar más que por Astrid, Hiccup o Heather; después de dominar al dragón, se acercó a Astrid, ella instintivamente se apartó, pero había algo en el misterioso jinete que le resulto familiar.

-¿Quién eres tú?

El misterioso jinete se quitó el casco y dejo al descubierto una mujer que parecía casi amable, su cabello largo café estaba amarrado en tres trenzas que le caían por detrás, sus ojos verdes como el bosque, tan parecidos a los de Hiccup era lo que más la espantaba.

-Mi nombre es Valka, jamás había visto a ningún otro jinete de dragón, ¿Quién eres tú? ¿De dónde vienes?

-Mi nombre… mi nombre es Astrid y vengo de… de Berk.

-¿Berk? ¿Eres un Gamberros?

-Sí, ¿tú eres una Bog-Burglar? (Tribu de Camicazi)

-No!, yo no soy de ninguna tribu, soy solo yo.

-Creo que en eso nos parecemos.

-¿Escapaste de Berk?

-Si, lo que pasa… es difícil sabes.

-¿Fue por tu dragón?

-¿Stormfly (Tormentula)?no, claro que no, es solo...-Astrid no sabía si enseñarle o no a Valka, pero algo en ella hizo que cediera- observa.

Astrid se quitó uno de sus guantes y toco el árbol mas cercano, el cual se escarcho.

-Wow, increíble, nunca había visto algo parecido, desde hace mucho- Valka estaba sumamente sorprendida, pero no le daba miedo, de echo sentía que conocía a esa chica de hace mucho tiempo.

-¿No…. no te da miedo?

-No, es increíble, un poder como este debe ser alabado.

-Bueno, en Berk te consideran un monstruo si haces algo fuera de lo común.

-Si, espera! Conoces Berk!

-De hecho, yo fui un Gamberros hace mucho.

-Increíble

-Supongo que no tienes a donde ir.

-Supones bien

-Entonces, acompáñame, te enseñare algo.

…

**MIENTRAS EN BERK**

-Necesitamos ir por ella- Dijo Heather en un susurro para Hiccup.

Estaban en el gran salón aun resguardándose, Stoick organizo una asamblea para proponer soluciones a la tormenta.

-Estamos atrapados, necesitamos acabar con esto- Dijo Stoick

-Hay que enviar a alguien para que la maten- Grito alguien en el público.

-Siiii- Gritaron la mayoría al unísono.

-Debemos pararlos, antes de que empeore- Le dijo Hiccup a Heather- Propongo una búsqueda- Todos lo vieron y que eran una locura.

-Él tiene razón, si lo encontramos y logramos hablar con ella, quizá podría parar la tormenta- Heather estaba decidida a ayudar a Astrid.

-Y si no lo hace- Dijo Stoick sin ánimo.

-Si no funciona, entonces… podrán matarla- Hiccup se odio por eso.

Después de pensárselo Stoick accedió.

-Está bien, organiza a tu grupo, salen en la mañana.

-No- Camicazi no se rendiría hasta que Hiccup olvidara a Astrid- Solo los enviaras a su muerte Stoick.

-Es su decisión y mi última palabra, la sesión se acaba.

La muchedumbre se dispersó y Hiccup preparo a los suyos.

-Bien ¿Quién me ayuda?

-Yo- Heather levanto la mano.

-Yo- Fishlegs

-Yo- Los gemelos también alzaron la mano.

Snotlout quería participar, pero sabía que si Hiccup moría en el intento el seria el jefe.

-Yo no- Dijo Snotloud.

-Ni yo- Camicazi se negaba a esto.

-Bien, los que me acompañaran, síganme- Hiccup los llevo a un lugar apartado, donde discutieron su plan…

El plan era fácil, si contaban con que Astrid accediera y no los hiciera estatuas de hielo, consistía en rastrearla usando los dragones, una prenda de Astrid y el olfato de los dragones, cuando la encontraran, Hiccup trataría de convencerla que regresara y que los ayudara.

…..

**DE VUELTA CON ASTRID Y VALKA**

El vuelo ya había durado bastante y Astrid no sabía a donde se dirigían; después de un rato Valka empezó a bajar la velocidad, había llegado a una especie de cueva de hielo, Valka entro en ella, y a Astrid no le quedo más que seguirla.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Ya lo veras.

Cada que se acercaban más y más Astrid sentía una extraña fuerza, la cueva era cada vez más fría, pero Astrid no lo notaba claro, después de un rato Valka aterrizo, Astrid la sigue.

-Bien, cierra los ojos- Dijo Valka.

Astrid obedeció y cerró los ojos.

-Elsa- Llamo Valka.

Una chica de pelo rubio casi blanco, piel blanca y ojos azules se apareció.

-Bien abre los ojos.

Cuando Astrid abrió los ojos quedo impactada, lo que tenía adelante era una chica, no entendía nada.

-Elsa debo decirte algo- Dijo Valka.

-¿Quién es ella?- Elsa estaba tan impactada como Astrid.

-Ella es Astrid, y es como tú.

-¿Qué?- Dijeron ambas.

-Astrid, Elsa construyo esta cueva con sus poderes igual a los tuyos.

Ambas chicas no sabían que hacer, por una parte ambas tenían los mismo poderes, pero por otra no se conocían, ambas se acercaron hasta estar justo en frente.

-Así que ¿tú también congelas todo?- Pregunto Elsa.

-Si supongo que sí, ¿Cómo es que se conocen…. Tú y Valka?

-Oh después de salir de Berk di a parar a este lugar y la encontré, estaba sola y asustada, así que la ayude, ella me enseño sus poderes y juntas construimos esto!, un santuario para los dragones y para todo aquel que sea diferente, igual que nosotras- Explico Valka con un tono de orgullo.

-Esto es sorprendente, yo no lo puedo creer- Astrid miro la cueva sorprendida.

-Ambas tenemos este don, si lo logras controlarlos podrás hacer grandes cosas- Dijo Elsa abriendo los brazos- Sin embrago tienes que renunciar a tu vida como era antes.

-Te refieres a …- Astrid le dio vuelco el corazón cuando entendió que su vida pasada era Hiccup y que tenía que dejarlo atrás, ella sabía que algún día esto pasaría, pero tenía la esperanza de estar con él otra vez algún día.

-Entiendo- Dijo algo triste.

-Sabemos que es difícil, pero con el tiempo descubrirás que es lo mejor- Valka sonaba triste.

-Lo sé.

-Pero mientras, bienvenida a casa- Dijo Elsa tomándolas de las manos.

* * *

**Sip, exagere jajaja pero bueno, no paso casi nada en este capitulo, pero en el proximo les prometo que sera WOW, y queria decirles, les gustaria que hiciera una historia de Elsa que estuviera ligada a esta, dejen su opinion en los review.**

**Nos leemos luego.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bienvenidos, bienvenidos a los 75° juegos del hambre, ok no, lo siento es el espíritu sinsajistico.**

**En fin, a lo que vinimos, les traigo el siguiente capitulo, que para serles sincera, no pensaba sincronizar hoy, porque, tan simple como que no tenia inspiración, tenia la historia, pero no sabia como desarrollarla, hasta que un Review me hizo decir "Hoy hay capitulo porque lo hay", así que denle las gracias a: .5012, quien por cierto hoy cumple años así que una felicitación para ti, y hoy este capitulo va dedicado para ti, este es mi regalo, espero te guste.**

**Y en otros temas, los dejo con el fic sin mas que decir, gracias a: **

**citaly123 (no te preocupes que yo soy teamHiccstrid), tinista (lo mismo, Hiccstrid forever), anya (la verdad es que si esta WOW), videl. S.S (gracias, yo tambien espero no tardar en los siguientes) y tormenta 777 (por 1.0000 amo Hiccstrid, odio Hiccelsa, sin ofender a los que les guste), por sus reviews y sobre todo a .5012.**

**How to Train Your Dragon y Frozen no me pertenecen, solo me divierto escribiendo sobre ellos.**

* * *

La vida de Astrid había mejorado considerablemente esta última semana, había ayudado a Elsa y Valka a mejorar la cueva de hielo, con ese poco tiempo se habían hecho muy grandes amigas y ahora Astrid confiaba ciegamente en ellas, pues la habían acogido sin rechazarla por sus poderes, probablemente si ellas no la hubieran ayudado, ya la habrían encontrado y llevado a Berk.

Por otro lado Hiccup había buscado a Astrid todo ese tiempo sin resultados, estaba empezando a creer lo peor. No había encontrado ni una señal de ella, pero claro, no iba a encontrar nada, porque Astrid no quería ser encontrada.

Pero Hiccup no era el único con deseos de encontrar a Astrid, después de una semana Camicazi había llevado a un grupo a capturar a Astrid para llevarla prisionera, y llámenle destino o mala suerte, pero ella había encontrado más pistas en un día que Hiccup en una semana, ella tenía una aproximación de la localización de Astrid, y Astrid no tenía ni idea.

-Sigan- Dijo Camicazi- Pronto la encontraremos, estamos cerca.

-Enserio crees que la encontraremos antes que Hiccup?- Pregunto Patán quien había accedido a ayudar a Camicazi a cambio de que ella lo ayudará a obtener el trono.

...

Elsa, Astrid y Valka no tenían ni idea de lo que les esperaba.

Las tres estaban reforzando su cueva, alimentando a loa dragones y buscándolos, la cueva cada vez era más grande y con más dragones, ellas se sentían orgullosas de lo que estaban creando, para Valka y Elsa era un sueño hecho realidad, para Astrid era una forma de escapar, aunque realmente admiraba el trabajo hecho, ella solo quería olvidar a Hiccup, lo quería y lo necesitaba, pero no podía regresar y esta era su distracción para olvidarlo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto Valka - ¿En qué piensas?

-En Berk- Dijo Astrid distraída-Y en Hiccup.

-Hiccup?

Era la primera vez que mencionaba a Hiccup desde que llego.

-Sí, él era mi… novio, no íbamos a casar, claro antes de que todo esto ocurriera- Una lagrima escapo de los ojos de Astrid- Tiene unos ojos como los tuyos, de echo a veces me lo recuerdas.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí.

-Chicas- Elsa estaba muy acelerada- Tenemos problemas.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Valka.

-Están atacando la cueva.

-¿Quién?

-Una chica, rubia, se parece un poco a Astrid.

-Casmicazi- Exclamo Astrid.

-¿La conoces?

-Si, por ella tuve que salir de Berk, vamos hay que enfrentarla.

Todas tomaron sus dragones y se dirigieron afuera, cuando llegaron vieron a Camicazi con un pequeño grupo, Astrid reconoció a cada uno y sabía que todos eran Gamberros, entre todos ellos vio a Snotlout (Patán), pero no le sorprendió, ella sabía que odiaba a Hiccup y aria todo lo posible por destruirlo.

-Camicazi! Para de una vez!- Grito Astrid.

-Valla, Valla, a quien tenemos aquí, que sorpresa Astrid, pero mejor ríndete o destruiremos la cueva.

Astrid vio a Valka pidiendo ayuda, no sabía qué hacer, si se rendía la llevarían a Berk y quien sabe que es lo que le harían, pero si no lo hacía podría derrotarla o perder la cueva.

-Hay que pelear- Respondió Valka.

Valka y su Clodjumper (Brinca nubes) atacaron primero, derribaron a algunos jinetes de sus dragones, pero Camicazi devolvió el golpe disparando a Astrid, quien por poco no lo esquiva, Elsa también participo y guio a su dragón hacia Patán, ella lo derribo, pero se recuperó rápido y Snotlout (Patán) encendió a Hookfang (Diente púa) y disparo a Elsa, esta cayo y fue quemada en el brazo, Astrid se fue directo contra Camicazi, ambas atacaban con sus Deadly Nadder (Mortífero Nadder), esquivando y lanzando, ninguno se iba a rendir tan fácil si no hubiera sido por Snotlout (Patán), quien había tomado a Elsa de rehén.

-Ríndete Astrid, y la dejaremos ir.

Valka no podía ayudar pues estaba ocupada con los otros jinetes, Astrid no estaba dispuesta a que las lastimaran por su culpa.

-Bien, iré con ustedes- Dijo casi sin pensar.

-Que rápido te rindes- Camicazi se burló de ella.

-Solo déjenlas en paz e iré con ustedes.

Camicazi sonreía de satisfacción- Déjenlas, nos llevamos a la traidora.

Camicazi tomo a Astrid y la ato para que no pudiera escapar, de repente se hundió en un negro profundo, Camicazi la había noqueado.

Cuando despertó estaba en una prisión para dragones en Berk.

…..

Hiccup estaba desesperado, pues no la encontraba, sentía que cada paso que daba en su búsqueda era inútil, estaba empezando a perder la esperanza, pero vio a un dragón azul volar, cuando aterrizo era Stormfly (Tormentula), Toothless (Chimuelo) corrió hacia ella, la dragona se veía nerviosa y no estaba Astrid con ella, eso preocupo a Hiccup.

-Stormfly (Tormentula), donde esta Astrid?

Stormfly (Tormentula) se alboroto y empezó a correr, Toothless (Chimuelo) la siguió y pronto emprendieron el vuelo, al aterrizar llegaron a una especie de cueva de hielo, en la entrada había dos dragones y sus jinetes, pero no eran de Berk, esto sorprendió a los chicos.

-¿Quiénes son?- Pregunto Esther.

-No lo sé, hay que ver.

Se acercaron lentamente a los dragones, pero ni ellos ni sus jinetes se movieron, al estar frente a ellos pudieron observar a una mujer mayor y una joven de la edad de ellos; la mujer mayor empezó a despertar, los chicos se pusieron en posición de ataque, pero cuando la mujer despertó del todo lo primero que dijo fue: Astrid!

-¿Quién eres tú?- Pregunto Hiccup sorprendido.

La mujer empezó a observar a cada uno con atención hasta llegar a Hiccup, que al ver la cicatriz de su barbilla lo reconoció.

-¿Hiccup, será verdad?, después de todos estos años.

-¿Te... te conozco?

-No- La mirada de Valka se tornó triste- Eras solo un bebe, pero una madre nunca olvida.

Todos los presentes se impactaron ante lo que Valka revelo, no podían creerlo y Hiccup no era la excepción.

-¿No, no lo puedo creer, estas viva, paro cómo?

-Eso no importa.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Tenemos que salvar a Astrid!

Si ya era bastante sorpresa para Hiccup el que su madre estuviera viva, fue más el que conociera a Astrid.

-¿Que le paso?

-Una chica, Camicazi, la secuestro, la llevo a Berk, no sé qué planee con ella.

Hiccup realmente no sabía si ponerse feliz, gritar, enojarse o llorar, todos sus sentimientos se revolvieron creando un nudo en su garganta, pero decidió que lo más importante sería Astrid y que podía guardar las respuestas para después.

-Vamos por ella.

…

Astrid estaba sola en la jaula, la cual estaba congelando, no podía controlar sus sentimientos, y como ya no traía sus guantes era fácil congelarlo todo.

-Ayúdenme! Sáquenme de aquí!

La puerta de la jaula se abrió, y dejo pasar a Camicazi.

-No te molestes en gritar, que nadie te ayudara, Hiccup no está y no creo que vuelva pronto, y cuando vuelva ya no te encontrara.

-¿Que vas a hacerme?

-Nada, solo prepárate para tu juicio, mañana estarás muerta.

* * *

**Sip, un poco corto pero interesante, los dejare con la duda, espero el sábado y si todo sale bien subir el siguiente cap, en el veremos un poco de Hiccup y Valka, Heather y Tuffnut (Brutacio) y Ruffnut y Fishlegs (Brutilda y Patapez).**

**Y saliendo me del tema, les gustan los juegos del hambre, ya vieron sinsajo, que les pareció? preguntas existenciales jajaja**

**NOS LEEMOS LUEGO! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno chicos, nada, aquí esta otro capitulo de un amor congelado para ser exactos el penúltimo, así que disfrútenlo.**

**HTTYD y Frozen no me pertenecen, solo me divierto escribiendo sobre ellos.**

* * *

Estában a punto de llegar a Berk, el frio se comenzaba a sentir desde kilómetros atrás, la tormenta se podía apreciar con más densidad.

-Están empeorando la situación, no saben lo que hacen, encerrarla solo servirá para destruirla- Dijo Elsa con la mirada perdida.

-Eso es lo que quiere Camicazi- Contesto Hiccup

Entrar al pueblo fue difícil, a los dragones se les dificultaba el vuelo, llegaron con mucha dificultad.

-Seguro la tienen en el centro de entrenamiento de dragones, Heather, tú y Elsa vallan por Astrid, sáquela dela celda, Tuff (Brutacio) acompáñalas- Ordeno Hiccup.

-¿Y yo que?- Dijo algo molesta Ruff (Brutilda).

-Tu Fishlegs (Patapez) y Valka distraigan a los guardias, para que Heather y los otros entren.

-Entendido.

-Yo voy por Camicazi.

-Hijo ten cuidado- Valka estaba preocupada.

Hiccup no sabía que decir ante este comentario, así que solo asintió y dio la vuelta para ir con Camicazi.

Todos se dirigieron a sus puestos.

Valka condujo en silencio a su grupo y con ayuda de un poco de tranquilizante que había sacado de las púas de sus dragones, durmió a los guardias inyectándolos por atrás.

Todos los guardias estaban dormidos, el camino era seguro para los otros.

-Sigan ustedes, saquen a Astrid, nosotros iremos a cubrir a Hiccup- Dijo Valka

-Tengan cuidado- Elsa sonaba preocupada

Ambas dirigieron su grupo a su destino, Elsa estaba extrañada, los guardias habían caído muy rápido, y el centro de entrenamiento de dragón no había nadie quien lo protegiera, pronto entraron.

-Astrid- Grito Elsa

No hubo respuesta.

-Astrid-Heather insistió pero nadie respondió

-Esto no está bien- Dijo Tuff (Brutacio)

Elsa se acercó a la puerta más congelada y el derribo con ayuda de los dragones.

No estaba.

No estaba.

Astrid no estaba.

-No puede ser- Dijo Heather

-No entiendo ¿a dónde la llevaron?- Elsa estaba paranoica

-Camicazi la debió haber llevado a otro lugar, de seguro nos esperaba- Heather no estaba sorprendida

-Deberíamos advertir a Hiccup- Exclamo Tuff (Brutacio)

…..

Hiccup llego a la plaza central, extrañamente llena, todos los vikingos estaban ahí, Camicazi estaba en frente, arriba de un podio, al lado estaba Astrid…

Estaba atada con cadenas en monos y piernas, todo a su alrededor estaba congelado.

-Hiccup- Llego Valka a su lado, los demás venían detrás

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Qué paso con los demás?

-Inhabilitamos a los guardias, pero al parecer no funciono de nada- Ruff (Brutilda) señalo hacia donde estaba Astrid y Camicazi.

-Necesitamos un plan- Afirmo Fishlegs (Patapez).

Camicazi comenzó a hablar.

-Ciudadanos de Berk, aquí se acaba las tormentas, esta noche ofrecemos no a 1 si no 2 sacrificios a nuestros dioses para que calmen las tormentas.

-¿Dos?, de que habla- Pregunto Hiccup.

Dos chicos que salieron de atrás de Camicazi, uno de ellos Snotloud (Patán) contestaron a la pregunta de Hiccup, ya que sostenían a Elsa inconsciente.

-Elsa...- Susurro Astrid- ¡Déjanos ir!

-¡Jamás!

Astrid empezó a forcejear pero no sirvió de nada, Hiccup le entro una oleada de miedo, tenía que actuar, pero ya.

-¿Dónde está mi padre?

-No lo hemos visto, no está aquí, así que seguro estará en la casa- Afirmo Ruff (Brutilda).

-Nos separaremos de nuevo- Dijo Hiccup con un plan, o bueno, otro plan- Valka tu busca a mi padre, si realmente eres mi madre, el té reconocerá y te ayudara.

-¿Qué?- Los ojos de Valka se llenaron de lágrimas- Esta bien.

-Yo distraeré a Camicazi mientras los demás irán por Astrid.

-Como esperas que pasemos a los guardias, además Heather y Tuff (Brutacio) no han regresado- Aunque no quisiera Ruff (Brutilda)se preocupó por su hermano.

-Ellos estarán bien, el objetivo principal de Camicazi es Elsa y Astrid, iremos por ellos después.

-¿Seguro?

-Confía en mí.

-Está bien.

Hiccup avanzo haciéndose notar entre toda la gente, empezó un silencio incomodo, hasta el zumbido de una mosca se podría escuchar, Hiccup avanzo, llego con Camicazi, ella ni siquiera se movía.

-Lo que estás haciendo está mal, y lo sabes.

-Hiccup, tu quisiste esto- Parecía que Camicazi lloraría.

-¿Cómo lo iba a querer?

-Al no aceptarme, pudiste dejarla y quedarte con migo, pero te fuiste con ella.

-Tú y yo nunca fuimos más que amigos, no puedes reclamar de nada.

-¡Cállate!, tu sabias que te quería.

-¿Si me quedo con tigo, la dejaras libre?

-Ya es demasiado tarde.

Camicazi iba a dar el golpe final, pero mientras Hiccup y Camicazi hablaban, Astrid había roto las cadenas dejándola libre y pidiendo esquivar el tajo de Camicazi.

…

Valka fue a la casa situada en la colina, ella estaba muy nerviosa de como Stoick pudiera reaccionar, sin embargo se armó de valor y entro…

-Stoick- Grito pero nadie respondió.

-Stoick- A Valka se le corto la voz- Stoick te necesitamos, debemos parar a Camicazi, por favor sal.

Valka estaba al borde de las lágrimas, no sabría si Stoick saldría, pero no podía irse, pero no podía irse sin ninguna respuesta. En ese momento Stoick salió de uno de los cuartos de arriba.

-¿Valka, eres tú?

-Stoick.

-Valka, por Odín, estas viva, pero ¿Cómo?

-El dragón que me llevo nunca quiso herirme, solo me llevo a donde el creía que yo pertenecía, no regrese por temor de no poder proteger a nuestro hijo, creí que estaría mejor si yo no estaba, pero me equivoque, tienes todo el derecho de enojarte con migo- Valka agacho la cabeza, Stoick no respondió, Valka no podía descifrar su expresión -Deja de ser tan estoico, Estoico.

Stoick se acercó a Valka hasta estar frente a ella.

-Estas tan hermosa como el día en que te perdí.

Stoick rompió la poca distancia que había y beso a Valka, saciando esa sed que había estado por años. Solo la falta de aire los separo.

Valka rompió el silencio.

-Tenemos que parar a Camicazi, hazlo por nuestro hijo.

…

Astrid logro liberar a Elsa quien sabe cómo, afortunadamente ya estaba consciente y ambas se enfrentaron a Camicazi, trataban de rodearla, aprisionarla en hielo, Camicazi se dio cuenta pero ya no podía salir de su pequeña prisión.

Astrid sabía que aunque la derrotaran los vikingos la ayudarían, de echo lo estaban haciendo, pero los dragones los estaban parando.

-PAREN TODO- Stoick llego a la plaza- Camicazi, te di permiso de hacer esto porque habías dicho que Hiccup lo había autorizado, pero por lo que veo fue una mentira, Astrid ¿puedes arreglar este invierno?.

Astrid miro a Elsa, Elsa asintió.

-Creo que sí.

-No yo puedo mostrarles lo equivocados que están- Grito Camicazi- La única intención de Astrid es traer caos a este pueblo, quiere destruirlo.

-No es cierto.

-Claro que lo es, quieres el poder para ti sola, pensabas matar a Hiccup después de casarte con él.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Deja de inventar cosa Camicazi- Hiccup intervino.

-Sabes que es verdad.

El pueblo aclamaba a Camicazi, no entendía como es que lo habría logrado, algo raro pasaba, sin embargo eso no quito el hecho de que todo lo que estaba diciendo Camicazi a pesar de ser falso afectaba a Astrid, ya no podía contenerlo, llego un momento en el que no resistió mas.

-¡Para!- Astrid grito y lanzo un rayo de hielo, Camicazi lo esquivo, por desgracia Hiccup estaba detrás.

-Hiccup...

-Lo ven, ven lo que les digo.

Astrid se acercó a Hiccup.

-¿Estas bien?

-Tranquila lo estoy, pero tienes que salir de aquí, ve a la montaña de nieve, mi madre te acompañara, te alcanzare haya, pero antes descubriré porque el pueblo reacciono así, los pondré a tu favor.

-Está bien, ten cuidado.

Astrid beso a Hiccup rápidamente, después tomo a Stormfly (Tormentula), Valka la siguió, Elsa iba a ir con ellas pero Hiccup la detuvo.

-Te necesito, necesito que me expliques los poderes de Astrid.

Elsa sabía a que se refería, ella había vivido un escenario así antes, por eso acepto y se quedó junto con Hiccup observando a Astrid y Valka desaparecer en la nieve.

* * *

**Que les pareció?, debo informar que hoy en la noche subiré un especial de navidad de grandes héroes, así que atentos, y también aviso que como son vacaciones los capítulos no se tardaran mucho, bueno chicos, Feliz Navidad, nos leemos luego, bye **


	7. Chapter 7

**Me querrán matar lo sé, pero no lo harán saben porque, porque si lo hacen se quedan sin fic jajajaja, ya vale aquí esta el ULTIMO capitulo, sé que lo prometí desde antes, pero entiendan que era el final, tenía que quedar genial…**

**Así que sin más que decir disfrútenlo**

* * *

Todo era un caos, todos habían quedado esparcidos, Astrid y Valka estaban en la montaña, Heather y Tuff (Brutacio) seguían perdidos, resulto que no estarían a salvo después de todo, nadie sabía dónde estaban, mientras que los otros los buscaban, Hiccup y Elsa lograron arrestar a Camicazi y Snotloud (Patán), Stoick la encarcelo y mientras tanto Elsa y Hiccup seguían buscando una forma de saber cómo es que Camicazi había logrado que todo el pueblo lograra ponerse de su lado y al final lo estaban encontrando.

-¿Crees que se esa la razón?- Pregunto Elsa

-Si no ¿Por qué más?- Respondió Elsa

-Es difícil, pero no imposible, Astrid y yo somos la prueba de eso.

-Si, lo son, pero ¿cómo podemos hacer que la magia deje de afectarlos?

-Hiccup debo decirte algo, es sobre el rayo que lanzo Astrid y te dio a ti.

\- A sí, eso.

-Tienes que ir con ella ya, no estaba segura pero ahora lo sé, esto me paso a mí, es decir a mi hermana, yo… pase por lo mismo que Astrid y los puedo ayudar, pero primero la tienes que encontrar y bueno…

-¿Qué?

-Ella… congelo tu corazón, tiene que descongelarlo y solo un acto de amor verdadero puede.

-¿Un acto de amor verdadero? … ella me beso antes de irse, ¿ese no es un acto de amor verdadero?

-No… no sé si funcione, en realidad no creo que sea tan fácil.

-Bien la encontramos, y luego ¿qué?, ¿cómo descongelaría Berk?

-El amor descongela, tú la podrías ayudar.

-Bien, ayuda a los demás, yo iré por ella.

-Ten cuidado.

Hiccup asintió, salió del gran salón, monto a Toothless (Chimuelo) y bolo hacia la montaña donde estaría Astrid.

….

-Para que sigues intentando, ríndete, no lograras nada con eso- Dijo Heather a Tuff (Brutacio) quien seguía intentando desesperadamente liberarse de las cadenas que lo ataban.

-Deja de ser tan negativa y dame uno de tus prendedores.

Heather obedeció, y le paso uno de sus prendedores con los que sujetaba su cabello.

-¿Para qué quieres eso?

-Ya verás.

Tuff (Brutacio) introdujo el prendedor en la cerradura de las cadenas y después de unos movimientos logro abrirla, Heather se sorprendió.

-¿Dónde aprendiste eso?

-Molestando a mí hermana, jajaja

-Por lo menos sacaste algo de provecho.

-Si, supongo.

Tuff (Brutacio) le dedico una sonrisa a Heather y ella se la devolvió.

-Hay que irnos.

-No, hay que buscar alguna pista sobre lo que planea Camicazi.

-Pero todos sabemos lo que planea.

-Si, pero que tal que tiene una intención más grande.

-Vale, pero rápido, no quiero estar aquí si Camicazi o alguien más viene

….

Hiccup llego a la montaña, tenía más frio del que hacía, no se había dado cuenta, pero su cabello empezaba a tornarse blanco.

-Astrid.

Astrid salió de inmediato, instantáneamente no to el estado de Hiccup y fue hacia él.

-Hiccup, que paso, ¿porque tu cabello esta blanco?

-¿De qué hablas?

Cuando Hiccup iba a ver su cabello en un bloque de hielo cayó al suelo, se sentía mal, el frio se hacía cada vez más intenso, su respiración era entrecortada, a esto era a lo que Elsa se refería.

-Se porque, Elsa me lo explico, al lanzar el rayo, me diste en el corazón, y lo congelaste...

-¿Qué?- Astrid interrumpió a Hiccup

-Según Elsa, solo un acto de amor verdadero puede romperlo.

-Yo... no puedo creerlo, es decir…. Lastime a la única persona que realmente me importa- Astrid se arrodillo con las manos en la cara sollozando.

Hiccup tomo a Astrid y la abrazo, Astrid cedió a sus brazos y también lo abrazo, no podía creer lo que había hecho, había herido a la única persona que realmente amaba, según Hiccup solo un acto de amor verdadero lo resolverá, pero ¿Es amor verdadero cuando hieres a esa persona?, Astrid lo amaba sí, pero después de todo lo que habían pasado, serian capases de amarse de verdad otra vez. Al tener esos pensamientos Astrid comenzó a llorar, ya no le importaba lo que los demás dijeran, puesto que solo le importaba Hiccup en ese momento.

-Hay ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Hiccup al ver el estado de su amada.

-No sé si pueda romper el hechizo.

-¿Qué no me amas?- Pregunto Hiccup en broma.

-Si es solo que, no sé, desde que llego Camicazi todo estuvo diferente, no dudo de tu amor y yo sé que te amo, pero después de todo ¿Podrá ser sincero y verdadero otra vez?

-Astrid, lo sigue siendo, yo te amo y tú me amas, y si no lo hiciera crees que me hubiera tomado la molestia de buscarte, de saber cómo estabas, de recuperarte, sé que tú has estado distante pero todo se arreglara, podrás descongelar el pueblo y salvarme, además ¿Qué no te gustaba salvar en vez de ser salvada?- Dijo Hiccup con una risa al final, Astrid también rio.

-Es solo que no quiero perder a la única persona que realmente me importa, la única persona que amo- Las lágrimas empezaron a salir otra vez- Hiccup no quiero perderte- Dijo esto último en un susurro.

-Astrid, pase lo que pase jamás JAMAS vas a perderme.

Hiccup tomo las manos de Astrid enderezándola, después tomo se cabello y comenzó a acariciarlo, Astrid solo se sonrojo, se miraron a los ojos, sabían que debían estar juntos, nada los iba a detener, mutuamente se hicieron una promesa silenciosa, en la cual se prometían jamás dejarse, estar juntos por siempre, a pesar de cualquier problema, sellaron esa promesa con un beso, a pesar de que se habían besado demasiadas veces, ahora fue diferente, sintieron el calor y el tacto del otro, Hiccup sintió un calor que lo envolvió, fue una promesa de amor verdadero, Astrid comprendió que la única fuerza que necesitaba estaba en saber que Hiccup está bien y que es solo suyo y siempre será así, ni Camicazi podría romper ese amor.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el fic.**

**Se preguntaran ¿Enserio lo dejara aquí?, ¿Sera tan C.R.U.E.L?**

**Pues no jajá solo es una pequeña broma chicos, si soy C.R.U.E.L pero no demasiado, además recuerden C.R.U.E.L es bueno, jajaja ok no, ya sigamos con el fic.**

* * *

Ruff (Brutilda) no podía creer lo que pasaba, es decir sabía que a su hermano le gustaba Heather, pero el ver que la besaba era tan asqueroso.

Los chicos los habían estado buscando, tuvieron que amenazar a Snotloud (Patán) a muerte, fue difícil sin Astrid que lo amenazar pero al final lograron sacarle la sopa.

_Flashback_

_-Bien, ellos están en un pasaje secreto debajo de Berk, Camicazi lo encontró, se instaló ahí, sus guardias de seguro los llevaron ahí._

_-Bien ahora podemos dejarte aquí a pudrirte junto con Camicazi- Ruff estaba furiosa._

_-¿Qué? Pero ya les he dicho lo que quieren, suéltenme._

_-Lo siento- Dijo Ruff con sarcasmo- Pero necesitas mucho más que eso para tener nuestro perdón, mucho más._

_Fin del Flashback_

-Leag… creo que vomitare- Dijo Ruff provocando que los enamorados se separaran y se sonrojaran.

-Chicos ¿qué hacen aquí?- Dijo Heather para relajar el ambiente.

-Los vinimos a rescatar, aunque creo que no nos necesitaban demasiado, se la estaban pasando muy bien- Dijo Fishlegs (Patapez)

-Solo estábamos buscando algo más sobre el plan de Camicazi- Dijo Tuff (Brutacio) a lo cual los demás rieron.

-Valla, que bien buscan- Dijo Elsa

-Enserio, y descubrimos algo interesante- Dijo Heather para que los demás pararan- Descubrimos que Camicazi no quiere solo a Hiccup, ella estaba intentando obtener los poderes de Astrid y Elsa.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero ¿Cómo?- Elsa y todos los demás se sorprendieron.

-Por medio de una especie de sacrificio, no sabemos desde cuándo, pero Camicazi ha estado usando magia negra, no tenemos idea de cuándo o como la aprendió, pero por eso vino a Berk, a hechizar a Hiccup para que la amara, después de eso planeaba ir a Arendell, por Elsa, pero al ver que Astrid también tenía los poderes de Elsa, se le facilito el trabajo, sin embargo algo le impidió a Camicazi poder robar el corazón de Hiccup.

-Astrid- Dijo de inmediato Elsa- Su amor por ella no se puede romper ni con la magia más poderosa.

-Bien, pero ¿Si Camicazi logro obtener esa magia sin robarla y Astrid los obtuvo por medio de Gothi, por que no Camicazi hace lo mismo?- Pregunto Fishlegs (Patapez)

-Porque o naces con eso poderes o los robas, el modo por lo que los obtuvo Astrid es muy raro, solo funciona si te estas muriendo y también depende porque, si tu alma está limpia o no y además no siempre se obtiene el mismo poder, Astrid pudo obtener el poder de congelar o el de prenderse en llamas, el poder se da al azar-Respondió Elsa seria.

-A menos que se lo robes a alguien- Concluyo Heather

-Exacto.

-Entonces ¿Qué hacemos? Camicazi está encerrada- Aclaro Fishlegs (Patapez)

-Deberían asegurarse de vigilar bien a sus prisioneros antes de dejarlos solos….

….

Hiccup y Astrid estaban de regreso junto con Valka, los tres iban en sus dragones preparados para vencer a Camicazi, pero ninguno estaba consciente de lo que iba a pasar.

-Madre cuando lleguemos quiero que tú y papá reúnan a todo el pueblo en el Gran Salón, Astrid y yo nos encargaremos del hechizo.

-De acuerdo.

El camino fue rápido al parecer la tormenta había disminuido para suerte de todos, bajaron de sus dragones, Valka fue directo donde Stoick mientras que Hiccup y Astrid buscaban a los otros.

-Deben de estar buscando a Tuff (Brutacio) y Heather- Dijo Hiccup

-Sera mejor esperar a que tus padres reúnan a todos, quien sabe dónde estén, no los encontraremos mejor que ellos aparezcan…

-Pero jamás van a aparecer- Dijo Camicazi haciendo un ruido raro, parecido a una risa de lunática.

-¡Camicazi!, ¿Cómo rallos escapaste?- Pregunto Hiccup muy sorprendido.

-Bien solo digamos que no deben descuidar tanto a sus prisioneros, aunque eso no importa, lo que importa es que pronto lograre tener lo que quiero, o no es así Elsa.

Elsa apareció de repente detrás de Camicazi, no estaba atada pero por sus movimientos pareciera que sí, tampoco hablaba, era como si tuviera algo en la boca que le impidiera hablar, Hiccup y Astrid no sabían cómo rayos Camicazi había salido, ni tampoco como haba atrapado a Elsa.

-Suéltala- Reclamo Astrid

-¿O qué?

-O tendré que congelarte- Astrid sonaba confiada aunque por dentro se moría de miedo.

-Hay por favor no me hagas reír, ni siquiera sabes usar tus poderes, además yo se usar los míos.

-¿De qué hablas? Tú no tienes poderes- Tanto Hiccup como Astrid estaban confundidos.

-Están seguros.

Para aclarar lo que decía Camicazi con ayuda de sus poderes lanzo a Astrid contra una roca enorme que se encontraba ahí, después se fue contra Hiccup, primero empezó a luchar con el sin sus poderes, le lanzaba golpes a la cara que Hiccup esquivaba, Hiccup devolvía los golpes pero Camicazi también era buena, la batalla duro solo un momento ya que en el único golpe que logro darle a Hiccup este cayo, Camicazi había hecho que se desmallara con la magia (al final si la estaba usando).

Astrid estaba recuperándose del golpe mientras esto sucedía Camicazi tomo a Elsa y empezó a robar sus poderes, Elsa cada vez se sentía más y más débil, no podía pelear ni hacer nada contra ella, no se podía mover ni hablar, lo único que podía salvarla y a todos era Astrid.

Astrid se levantó al ver lo que estaba pasando con su amiga, no podía permitir que le quitara sus poderes y peor que la mataran.

-Déjala en paz- Dijo lanzando un bloque de hielo hacia Camicazi derribándola.

Elsa cayó al piso despierta pero sin fuerzas, no podría ayudar a Astrid estaba sola contra Camicazi.

Camicazi se recuperó y fue contra Astrid, su magia era poderosa pero Astrid lograba esquivarla o detenerla con hielo, de vez en cuando Astrid también atacaba de vez en cuando, Camicazi lo esquivaba por supuesto, Astrid era principiante así que no sabía qué hacer.

-Vamos ríndete ya, no eres nada no puedes ganar!- Camicazi estaba sometiendo a Astrid.

-Jamás.

….

Valka y Stoick juntaron a toda la gente del pueblo en el Gran Salón, solo faltaba que Astrid rompiera el hechizo, pero se percataron de la pelea que había, salieron a ayudar a Hiccup ya que este se había desmayado por un golpe de Camicazi, Stoick y Valka no entendían como es que Camicazi había podido derrotar a su hijo hasta que se dieron cuenta de la batalla entre Camicazi y Astrid, no entendían como pero Camicazi tenía poderes,

-Hay que llevar a Hiccup dentro- Dijo Stoick.

-Bien luego hay que regresar a ayudar a Astrid.

-No creo que podamos hacer mucho.

-Vamos Stoick, no podemos dejarla, es solo una niña.

-Esta bien, a ver qué podemos hacer.

Dicho esto llevaron a Hiccup al Gran Salón y después salieron en ayuda de Astrid, aunque no la necesitaba.

…..

Astrid se negaba a rendirse, empezó a defenderse más, no dejaba que Camicazi atacara le lanzaba de todo, hielo, cristales, nieve, todo lo lanzaba al azar, no sabía cómo escoger que le lanzaba, hasta que se dio cuenta que entre más enojada estaba más peligroso era lo que le lanzaba, alzo una pared grande de hielo que la encerrara, de ellas salían picos de hielo, las paredes se iban serrando...

-Vas a irte y nunca vas a regresar, si te vuelvo a ver esta vez no dudare en matarte ¿Entendiste?- Grito Astrid.

Camicazi estaba muerta de miedo, su magia no serbia contra la de Astrid, no podría salir de ahí con vida, lo único que podía hacer era rendirse.

-Está bien, solo déjame salir.

Astrid libero a Camicazi quien de inmediato le lanzo un rayo, pero Astrid fue más rápida esquivo el rayo y contra ataco con uno suyo el cual le dio a Camicazi.

-Tú lo pediste Camicazi, te recomendaría regresar a tu tribu para romper el hechizo.

Camicazi tenía miedo, sabía lo que acababa de pasar, se iba a congelar si no actuaba rápido, pero incluso si regresara a tiempo, ¿Hay alguien que realmente ame a Camicazi?, a pesar de su interrogante salió corriendo directo a su barco y se marchó.

-Elsa- Astrid fue con su amiga.

-Astrid, no puedo moverme- Susurro Elsa.

-Vamos debes pararte, no te rindas.

-No puedo, ella no logro hacer la transferencia completa, mis poderes se quedaron en medio- Explico Elsa en un susurro casi inaudible- Mis fuerzas se fueron, no puedo hacer nada.

-Afortunadamente tu si-Snotloud (Patán) llego al lugar de la batalla, había logrado liberarse de sus cadenas y liberar a los demás.

-De que hablas- Dijo Astrid enojada con él.

-Camicazi me enseño algunos de sus trucos, puedes ayudarla, dale tus poderes y ella sobrevivirá.

-¿Cómo?

-Es un acto de amor de verdad, como el que hiciste con Hiccup, si realmente la quieres puedes darle tus poderes, aunque claro tendrías que perderlos, nada malo te pasaría solo adiós magia.

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?

-Sé que hice muchas cosas malas, pero créeme después de esto me arrepiento, me doy cuenta que realmente quiero a mi primo, enserio, pero no le digas a nadie, sería el fin de mi reputación.

Astrid decidió creerle, es decir no a diario se ve a Snotloud (Patán) diciendo que quiere a Hiccup.

-Vamos Elsa, aguanta- Astrid la abrazo.

Un rayo azul salió de ambas, Astrid sintió como sus poderes eran arrancados, inclusive sintió la herida que Dagur le había hecho con su espada, pero realmente no estaba, solo era la sensación, Elsa empezó a recuperar sus fuerzas y además como ya antes había pasado todo empezó a descongelarse, y el hechizo a los aldeanos de Berk se rompió, Astrid sentía tanto amor en ese momento que pudo descongelar a Berk también, era el saber que sus amigos nunca la dejarían, y que su único amor nunca la dejaría era suficiente… el brillo seso y Elsa pudo moverse, ambas se abrazaron.

-Gracias Astrid.

-Eres mi amiga no tienes que agradecer, y en cuanto a ti Snotloud (Patán), supongo que tienes mi perdón.

-Gracias.

Hiccup salió del Gran Salón, Stoick estaba detrás de él gritándole que no saliera, pero Hiccup no hacía caso.

Corrió directo hacia Astrid el la cargo en sus brazos y la abrazo seguido de un beso.

-Lo lograste.

-Sí, creo que sí.

* * *

**Y para finalizar lo que todos estaban esperando, disfruten de este bello momento y no se permite llorar….**

**Nota: No sé cómo se hacían en la antigua religión nórdica, así que la hare estilo católico y estilo cadáver de la novia, en otras palabras YOLO**

* * *

Era el momento que Astrid y Hiccup habían estado esperando toda su vida.

A pesar de los daños provocados habían logrado repararlo todo para el día, Astrid estaba en su casa preparándose, Elsa, Heather y Valka estaban ayudándola.

-Recuerdo el día de mi boda, estaba muy nerviosa, creía que Stoick saldría corriendo- Dijo Valka riendo.

-Que rápido pasa el tiempo, recuerdas Astrid.

-Por supuesto Heather, ase alguno años éramos unas niñas peleándonos por el jajaja.

-Y ahora tú te casaras con él.

-Sí, no lo puedo creer.

-Suerte amiga- Dijo Elsa tratando de no llorar.

….

Hiccup estaba emocionado, ya estaban en el Gran Salón, solo faltaba que Astrid llegara, no podía creer que hace algunos días casi la perdía y ahora se casaría con ella.

Astrid llego acompañada de Valka, la música empezó (Romantic Flight), todos se pusieron de pie y Valka la dirigió hacia el altar donde se encontraba Hiccup con una gran sonrisa, Valka le entrego la mano de Astrid a Hiccup y la ceremonia empezó.

-Cuídala- Le susurro Valka a Hiccup

-Lo hare.

-Bien, estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de estos dos jóvenes, que los dioses sean testigos de su amor y los bendigan para toda la vida- Stoick, quien era el que tenía el poder de casarlos dijo- Ahora los votos, el novio primero.

-Con esta mano yo sostendré tus anhelos, tu copa nunca estará vacía porque yo seré tu vino, con esta vela alumbrare tu camino en la obscuridad y con este anillo te pido que seas mía- Dijo Hiccup poniéndole el anillo a Astrid.

-Ahora la novia- dijo Stoick

-Con esta mano yo sostendré tus anhelos, tu copa nunca estará vacía porque yo seré tu vino, con esta vela alumbrare tu camino en la obscuridad y con este anillo acepto ser tu esposa (Me lo acabo de inventar).

-Con el derecho que me otorga la ley y con la presencia de los dioses los declaro marido y mujer- Stoick finalizo tratando de no llorar- Ya puedes besar a la novia.

Hiccup tomo a Astrid por la cintura y le dio un largo beso a Astrid.

…

La fiesta estaba siendo un éxito, Astrid y Hiccup no se separaban para nada, todos los felicitaban, inclusive las nuevas parejas se empezaron a juntar.

-Entonces, somos novios oficialmente- Dijo Heather sorprendiendo a Tuff (Brutacio)

-No- Respondió Tuff asustando a Heather- Aun no te lo pregunto, así que, Heather quieres ser mi novia.

-Sabes eres un idiota, pero te amo, así que sí.

Tuff y Heather se besaron, haciendo que a Ruff (Brutilda) le diera asco.

-Es horrible- Dijo Ruff

-¿El qué?- Pregunto Fishlegs (Patapez)

-El ver a tu hermano besar a alguien y saber que el chico que te gusta aun no te dice nada.

-A si sobre eso, Ruff quisiera preguntarte algo- Dijo Fishlegs muriéndose de nervios.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Pues veras, hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos y me preguntaba si…. ¿tu… querías… ser mi novia?

Ruff voltio a ver a Fishlegs, este creyó que lo iba a golpear pero en vez de eso lo beso.

-Ya era hora.

…..

Stoick y Valka estaban felices, nunca más estarían separados, eran una familia y pronto habría nuevos integrantes, no podían pedir nada más, después de tantos años de estar separados, por fin Valka podía ser quien era y Stoick podría estar con ella, al fin de cuentas pronto Hiccup sería el nuevo jefe.

….

-¿Qué harás ahora?- Pregunto Astrid a Elsa

-Regresar a Arendell, tengo que hablar con mi hermana.

-Bien solo te tengo que decir gracias por todo, enserio.

-Gracias a ti por salvarme, y oye ¿no te molestara si me llevo a uno de los tuyos?

-Depende de quien sea.

-Snotloud (Patán)

-Wok, ¿porque?

-Para corregirlo, es decir hizo mucho daño y él quiere ser mejor, supongo que un tiempo con mi hermana lo hará la persona más dulce del mundo.

-Realmente no creo que sea posible pero está bien.

-Adiós Astrid te extrañare.

-Adiós Elsa.

Al final se dieron un gran abrazo para recordar que su amistad no se rompería jamás.

….

-Supongo que te debo una disculpa- Dijo Snotloud a Hiccup

-Si eso creo.

-Enserio lo lamento y no sé cómo remediar todo.

-No te preocupes, te perdono Astrid me dijo lo que paso y bueno realmente te arrepientes.

\- Si, iré un tiempo con Elsa, después volveré a Berk como alguien nuevo.

-Bien, te deseo suerte.

-Gracias.

…

Hiccup y Astrid se reunieron en un rincón alejado de la fiesta, tenían cosas que decirse.

-Eres una heroína.

-Tampoco es para tanto.

-Si lo es nos salvaste a todos, sin ti en este momento estaríamos muertos.

-Sin mí nunca hubiera pasado nada.

-Sin ti yo estaría perdido.

-Y yo sin ti.

-Astrid te amo y a partir de ahora nada nos va a volver a separar, nuestro amor es para siempre.

-Así lo es Hiccup y pase lo que pase yo estaré ahí para ti, yo también te amo.

Hiccup tomo a Astrid y le dio un beso, ambos pudieron sentir la verdad de sus palabras y supieron que siempre estarían juntos.

* * *

**Una sola cosa que decir:**

**ES EL CAPITULO MAS LARGO QUE HE HECHO JAMAS, ASI QUE MAS LES VALE QUE LO ADOREN….**

**Vale creo que exagere, pero bueno díganme que les parece, estuvo bien mal, y por otro lado mi o mis próximas historias las subiré mañana, igual y solo subo una, no se aun, esta nueva historia será de Finnick y Annie de los juegos del hambre, será de cómo se enamoran, se llamara "Verdadero amor" y esta vez los capitulo llevaran título wiiii ok no, jajaja estén atentos.**

**Otra cosa, no sé porque llámenme loca pero por alguna razón mi imagen de Camicazi mala es como Azula de la leyenda de Aang, igual de loca y paranoica jjaja, solo era un comentario XD**

**Y lo último pero no menos importante:**

**Agradezco a todos los que siguen esta historia es bueno terminar otra con ustedes y compartirla, espero que les haya gustado toda y espero verlos y por verlos me refiero leerlos una vez más, y pues nada GRACIAS LOS AMO**

**AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A:**

**Anya: Que en ninguno de los capítulos faltaba su Review, espero te haya gustado el final.**

**Astrid Hoferson557: Que me ha acompañado desde el primer fic que hice, gracias**

**Guest: Porque siempre que deja un Review deja en claro que le encanta, y que ha seguido esto desde Heather gracias por leerlo, disfruta el final.**


End file.
